commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Otaku
Scarlet Otaku (Also known as the "bitch with the cannon") is a commentator that started around mid-2012 and has made a recent return to the community since 2014. First starting out in the community with her one-shot on lyricshooter on youtube and eventually got a rising popularity thanks to TOGProfessor's shoutout on his video entitled "Unscripted Rant- Birthdays, DLAs, and Bitches and their cannons". Using nothing but Windows Movie Maker, she tries to make up her lack of editing variety with her critique and "kawaii" voice for humor. During mid-2012 to 2013 however, Scarlet received a lot of backlash on her videos and her person due to the argument that because she was a female commentator she was "overrated". After receiving so much of the backlash, and from other users making the environment of the community very negative, she decided to "quit" and move on with her other hobbies. After about a year of absence, she returned to the community with a new attitude about her videos and thus improving from her original content. Since her return, she is now a member the group known as B.O.P. (Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals). Personal Life Scarlet currently lives in South Carolina with her family and is 22 years old. During her spare time she enjoys drawing manga/anime and practicing her voice performance by singing and or acting. It is also shown in her commentaries that she has a talent in her vocals when singing songs to refute an argument or when she changes her voice to her famous "kawaii desu" voice for laughs. She currently is now working with RealmwarssII on an animated fan-movie of the Klonoa franchise and is the voice of one of the supporting characters known as Leorina. She also is currently in an abridged series project of Soul Eater as the voices of Blair and Tsubaki. Avatars * Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter OVA, 2012 anime, and Innocent Souls manga) main * Celestia Ludenburg (Dangan Ronpa) * Ene (Kagarou Project) * Ritsu Namine (Vocaloid/Utau) * CUL (Vocaloid/Utau) * Jinx (League of Legends) * Tinkerbell (Disney's Peter Pan) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Angel Dust (Zoophobia) * Honey the Cat (Sonic Archie Comics) not in use * Yahiko (Ruroni Kenshin) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) List of People Commentated on * lyricshooter * Midnight Fantom * Midnight Fantom again (co-op) * Captain Recolor * Gligar13vids * ExploadingToasterProductions * Gohan6425/Teen Fighter Gohan (co-op) * Gilamasan * Onetruotaku * Kerorokuchiki7 * 1646Alex * Suteup * Orion Broadcast * Gem99Show &The Fiery Henry * The Mavrick Gamer * IncensedFan * Sirmell11 (co-op) * Lance1000 * Kirito the Blackswordsman * Jaylinrants287 (co-op) * Marlyonama (co-op) * Jay Joyner (B.O.P. comm.) * DarcyGrowsUp * Normal Milton Trivia * Her favorite animes are Fairy Tail, Psycho Pass, Usagi Drop, and Black Lagoon. * She's stated that she absolutely hates the anime Sword Art Online due to its poor writing and the gary-stu character Kirito. * She loves RPGs, Strategy, Platformer, Puzzle, and Hack n' slash games. * Her favorite movie is the Japanese film "Departures". * She is a waifu of TheNationofJohnnyK/Louden Styles, an onee-chan of Blazin'rants&commentaries and Kayden Marx, and a mother of Nightmare Kagamine and Pikmintric Category:Commentators Category:B.O.P.